


Someone Else

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just…” Alison said for the hundredth time that night, running a hand through her hair.  “I really thought it was meant to be with him.  I thought we had…it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Cosima - bonding.

“I just…” Alison said for the hundredth time that night, running a hand through her hair.  “I really thought it was meant to be with him.  I thought we had…it.”

Cosima tugged Alison’s legs into her lap, easing them both deeper into the couch.  “I know.  I know this sucks, man.  I wish I knew what to say.” She could hear Siobhan tinkering in the kitchen—she was always in tune with Siobhan’s movements after the bond.  And Siobhan loved Alison, so when Alison called in tears, drunk and thinking about Donnie again, Cosima picked her up.

Alison let out a small sob, burying her face in her hands.  “All I wanted was to be with someone who understands me.  Is that too much to ask?”  She twisted around so she could lean against Cosima’s shoulder. 

Cosima took Alison’s hand, winding their fingers together.  “I don’t think so.  But you’re young, and cute as hell.  You’ll find someone else.”

Alison sighed and looked up at Cosima, her bangs ruffled and her cheeks stained with mascara.  Before Cosima even knew what was happening, Alison pressed her lips to Cosima’s.  She tasted like wine, her lips chapped but sure.  It was a nice kiss, a gentle kiss that made Cosima feel safe and comfortable, but it came with a tug of wrongness in her gut. 

Cosima pulled away, licking her lips.  “That someone else isn’t me, Alison.”

Alison nodded, and rested against Cosima’s shoulder again, crying softly.


End file.
